Mecha-King Ghidorah
Power Up Mecha King Ghidorah Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah |height = 150 meters 120 meters 140 meters |weight = 80,000 tons|wingspan = 175 meters 150 meters |allies = Mechagodzilla|enemies = Godzilla Rodan Mothra Leo Anguirus King Caesar Godzilla Junior Baragon Gorosaurus G-Guard Mechagodzilla|relationships = Futurians |controlledby = Futurians Cryogs |createdby = Kazuki Omori|portrayedby = N/A|firstappearance = Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah|lastappearance = 'Godzilla Island''|roar = }}Mecha-King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ Meka Kingu Gidora) is a mechanically modified Ghidorah created by Toho that first appeared in the 1991 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Name Mecha-King Ghidorah's name is simply a combination of the word "mecha," which means a robot that can be controlled from inside it, and King Ghidorah. Appearance Mecha-King Ghidorah has a futuristic and mechanical look, with his middle head mechanized as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. Roar Mecha-King Ghidorah's roar is mechanical in nature. History Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah After defeating King Ghidorah and sending it to the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her crew, and M11, her android, were asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy and M11 agreed and went to the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage throughout Tokyo, King Ghidorah, now Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah was more powerful than before. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at Godzilla, sending him crashing toward some buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. Emmy then fired Mecha-King Ghidorah's energy-conducting capture cables and released its machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his atomic breath at it. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. At first, it seemed as if M11's circuitry was still onboard the cyborg, but it turned out that he had been hastily rescued by Emmy before escaping in KIDS. Meanwhile, beneath the surface of the sea, Godzilla fired his atomic breath and freed himself from Mecha-King Ghidorah's grasp and left it behind, retreating to the ocean. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla The technology used in Mecha-King Ghidorah was later used to create Mechagodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Abilities Capture cables Mecha-King Ghidorah is equipped with Capture Cables and a large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. Flight Mecha-King Ghidorah flies with Anti-gravity at the speed of mach 4. Gravity beams Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire yellow Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head since it was a modified version of King Ghidorah. Laser Triple Beam Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head. In Godzilla Island, however, all three heads can fire Laser Triple beams, due to having three mechanical heads as opposed to one like in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. In other languages * Spanish: Mecha-Rey Ghidorah * Russian: МехаКингГидора Trivia * The scene in which Mecha-King Ghidorah appears over Tokyo for the first time is a direct reference to his very first appearance in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, where he materializes in midair in a flash of light. * While Ghidorah's two side heads are perfectly intact, they seem to have no independent will apart from the mechanical middle head operated by Emmy, as seen as when Emmy fires the robotic head's laser beam and the two organic ones automatically start shooting their gravity beams as well. * Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Heisei King Ghidorah are the tallest main series Godzilla monsters. * The Kaiju Guide from the 2014 Godzilla game incorrectly states that Mecha-King Ghidorah was still under the control of the Earth Union Organization, when in fact he was being piloted by Emmy Kano and M11, who were both defectors from the Futurian terrorists. * Mecha-King Ghidorah is the first example of a 'good' Ghidorah, as he was utilized by Emmy so that she could defend Japan. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that he is 'good' by nature, as he was simply under the control of a Futurian. He also appears to be fully controlled by Emmy, and is possibly in a comatose state without a will of its own. * An unused sound byte exists in the PlayStation 3 version of Godzilla of the G-Force operator saying Mecha-King Ghidorah's name, suggesting that he was supposed to appear but ended up being scrapped for unknown reasons. Nonetheless, Mecha-King Ghidorah was later confirmed to appear in the PlayStation 4 version of the game. * On the page for Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah on Toho's official website for the Godzilla series, Godzilla.jp, Mecha-King Ghidorah's Japanese name is misspelled as "Mega-King Ghidorah" (メガキングギドラ Mega Kingu Gidora). * Mecha-King Ghidorah's roar was used for a space dragon in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. * In the film Independence Day, a child is seen playing with a Mecha-King Ghidorah toy. List of appearances Films * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (First appearance) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Video games * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * Godzilla(Arcade) * Super Godzilla * Godzilla: Battle Legends * Godzilla: Giant Monster March * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla: Trading Battle * Godzilla: Domination! * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee * Godzilla: Save the Earth * Godzilla: Unleashed * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash * Godzilla(2014 video game) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla: Oblivion Category:Heisei era - Kaiju